<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>accidents happen by larkofchaos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29141298">accidents happen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/larkofchaos/pseuds/larkofchaos'>larkofchaos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Antarctic Anarchists, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I Cannot Stress that Enough, no beta we die like wilbur, please expect more, this is very strictly the characters on smp and not the people, this started as me having emotions about Ranboo and Techno's dynamic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:00:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,506</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29141298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/larkofchaos/pseuds/larkofchaos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ranboo accidentally causes a creeper explosion to decimate a small portion of Techno's 'dog shed,' he's more than scared to receive the wrath of 'The Blade.'</p><p>After a small teleportation fiasco and winding up lost in a cave system, Philza finds Ranboo and assures him that he did nothing wrong. </p><p>(all /rp)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ranboo &amp; Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo &amp; Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>469</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>accidents happen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've never written DSMP stuff before, but I'm too far on this Antarctic Anarchists brainrot not to anymore. I just think we should consider soft Ranboo &amp; Technoblade moments a little more.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ranboo </span>
  <em>
    <span>hated </span>
  </em>
  <span>going out at night. He was monstrous enough that the humans saw him as a mob, but not mob enough to keep the other monsters from attacking him at night. Which, sucked ass. Constant in this weird limbo of not being either. It became immensely clear when he got into situations like he was in now, sprinting through the hills of the arctic to escape this creeper hellbent on blowing him up. Even with his long legs, he couldn’t seem to run fast enough away from it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The enderman could see Technoblade’s cottage over the crest of this hill, and if he could just get into the dog shed, he could escape this creeper before it did some real damage to him. Which is what he wanted. Ranboo’s chest felt like it was caving in on him as he ran the final hundred yards, stopping and resting his hand on the corner of the shed for just a moment to catch his breath. He’d ran through the entire biome prior to Technoblade’s arctic, and he was exhausted from it. His knees felt ready to give out, and the wet snow was threatening to seep into his clothes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The telling hiss of the creeper sounded behind him, and before he could run far enough away from it to de-ignite, it blew up. Launching the young half-endermen a few feet back and into the snow. No major damage to his HP, Ranboo can deal with that. All he has to do is go inside and grab some carrots or something out of the chest and he’ll be fine. It was the shed he worried about. Rightfully so, he found out, as he looked up and saw a good portion of the thing blown to bits. Technoblade’s going to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>pissed </span>
  </em>
  <span>when he and Philza got back from whatever kind of adventure they were going on without him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No, no wait. He can fix this. Ranboo can fix this. Yeah, yeah. Technoblade probably had some wood in his chests. Ranboo can rebuild the shed before he gets back! Crisis averted! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He clambered to his feet, running as fast as he can up the stairway into Techno’s home. Sitting in the boat, reading a book, as always, we Edward. He mumbled a greeting to the quiet roommate and opened the chest he thought had wood in it. He was right. Ranboo was calming down, thankfully. His nerves easing at the thought he’d be able to fix the damage before Techoblade or Philza ever returned home. He’d still be able to stay in his little hut, and it’d all be fine! It’d be fine. It’ll be fine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ranboo, whaaaat’re you doing?” That question shouldn’t have sent as much fear through Ranboo’s body as it did, but it terrified him. He made him brace for death. His first life gone. It made him brace for impact as he stood tall and turned to face Technoblade, standing there with his crossbow attached to his back and axe resting on his shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I um…. I- I blew up the shed. On accident.” His voice was shaky as he answered. His instincts were telling him to run. He kept his eyes on Technoblade’s feet, and he noted Technoblade wasn’t looking him in the face either. He was glad that Philza and Technoblade how- how much it affected him to be looked in the eye. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’d’you ‘accidentally’ blow it up?” Technoblade asked, shifting on his heels as Philza pushed into the house behind him. Philza moved between the two of them to return items to their rightful spots. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Easy on the kid, Techno.” He said gently, patting Ranboo on the shoulder. The teen’s body went rigid. Stiff as stone upon impact. The world stopped still as it registered that Philza touched him. Purple danced at the edges of his vision as his instincts took control. He wasn’t attacked. The rational part of his brain </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew </span>
  </em>
  <span>that he hadn’t been attacked, that doesn’t mean his irrationality doesn’t win sometimes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ranboo looked to Philza, and he didn't think he could replicate the Ender he spoke even if he tried. All he did know was that he was gone in the next moment, and he didn’t know how he did it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Technoblade stood there in silence for a moment, appreciating how downright confused Philza looked. They both stared at the puff of smoke as it faded, leaving an empty spot of floor where Ranboo stood before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where d’you think he went?” Technoblade asked, hanging his axe up on the wall and setting his shield down. Philza seemed to still be processing what had just transpired. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He can teleport?” Phil asked, turning to look to Techno, who simply shrugged in response. The two stared at each other for a long moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Must be the enderman. Again, Phil, where d’you think he went?” Techno asked, sitting down on the crafting table. He wasn’t overly concerned about Ranboo. The kid could hold his own, no doubt. He was just concerned about the kid not being to find his way home, which would arguably be worse than the kid losing a life (he did have three). </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not sure. But, Endermen can’t teleport </span>
  <em>
    <span>super</span>
  </em>
  <span> far unless they’re in the End, so, I saw we scan the area then check the caves nearby. It shouldn’t be too far to find a nine-foot-tall half-enderman teenager, right?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ranboo found himself on the cusp of a mineshaft, deep in an already lit-up cave. He stared at his hands for a moment, trying to piece together how he managed to do this. He never thought he could teleport, much less teleport so deep underground. Ranboo vaguely recalls teleporting into the panic room once before, but this isn’t the panic room. This is Technoblade’s mine….. He thinks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He reaches out in front of him, picking up the stone block and smiling as it comes easily into his hands. Ranboo picked up another block, and another… And another. Setting one down on a growing pile next to him and picking up another. Moving the blocks from one spot to another and letting the repetitive motion of it all calm him down. It was soothing. Comforting in a way nothing else managed to be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, Ranboo found himself sitting on the cave floor, having boxed himself in with stone and picking up one piece, only to set it back where he found it. Part of him knew that eventually he would have to return to the surface and face Technoblade and Philza, but for now he was content to sit here and move his blocks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hours passed like seconds, and he settled a piece of stone in his lap, leaning on it and swaying side to side as he hummed to himself. He didn’t want to leave the little nook he had built, it felt so cozy here. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ranboo? You down here?” He heard Philza before the shadow appeared against the wall. He didn’t want to answer him. Part of him was convinced if he responded he’d be in danger. That Techno would come out of the woodwork and attack him as soon as he gave him the chance. It’s not like Ranboo had any weapons on him to defend himself. Then, again, Techoblade had done nothing to prove that he would be in danger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m- I’m uh… I’m back here, Mr. Minecraft.” Ranboo slowly placed his stone back in it’s spot and stood up, turning to lean out of the small one-block whole he had left for light to pour in from the torches. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’d you get in there?” Philza asked, trotting over quickly from across the cave opening. He met Ranboo on the other side of the little pile, making a point of looking just slightly ascance from his eyes. “Need me to dig you out? Doesn’t look like you have a pick or anything.” Phil offered, twirling the pickaxe he was carrying around his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“N-no, sir. I’ve got it.” Ranboo assured, picking up blocks and moving them aside so he could quietly exit the little safe room he built. Philza watched him with a mild look of awe, mesmerized by the way he effortlessly moved blocks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When’d you learn that trick, kid?” Philza asked, tapping one of the blocks Ranboo had moved. He nodded in a kind of approval upon realizing it was just as sturdy as it was before it had been moved. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A while. Not sure how. I guess it’s just…. Enderman?” Ranboo shrugged, slipping his hands into his pockets and slouching to try and seem smaller. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Makes sense. C’mon, let’s find Techno and get home.” Philza reached up to ruffle his hair, and smiled even wider when Ranboo didn’t tense or move away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s not upset?” Ranboo asked, trailing behind Philza as they walked back through the cave. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not at all, kid. We’ll get home, rebuild the shed. It’ll all be fine.” Phil promised, glancing behind him every once in a while to make sure Ranboo was still following. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sure?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Positive.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright…” </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>